Clash Between Light and Peace
by xXSoraAGXx
Summary: Equestria a new nation. Everything in this nation is in peace and harmony. But that isn't what this story is about...this story is about a very special pony. Not just anykind of pony a filly alicorn. Who is about to have the adventure of her life. (WARNING ALICORN OC DON'T SEND HATES TO ME PLEASE, and Thank You.)
1. Chapter 1

Clash Between Light and Peace

~1000 Years Ago~

Its was a normal bright sunny day in the new nation _Equestria_. Not to long ago was it founded. With its rulers Celestia who would rise the Sun with her unicorn powers, and her sister Luna would raise the Moon. Both ruled in perfect_ harmony_.

The Chaos God Discord and the Dark Magic user Sambra were both defeated. All of the three pony kinds Earth, Pegasi, and Unicorns were all united. All Equestrian was at peace for now…

B-but that isn't what this story is about. Not at all well... sort of.


	2. Cutie 'Reyna Olive

But that isn't what this story is about. It's about a young alicorn named "_Cutie 'Reyna' Olive_", but usually is called Reyna. An alicorn with a light navy blue coat amber eyes. Her mane was long and curly, black with streaks of tail the same. Her cutie mark a bright pink heart with a yin-yang symbol on top.

Her cutie mark represents caring, but also the balance of peace she brings to those around her. She cares for every-pony no matter what kind or age, and watches over them. Reyna helps fillies get their cutie marks. But also has the ability to take away their cuite marks from those who don't deserve their marks, or misuse it for evil. Reyna is always told she has a heart of gold and is the bravest pony in Equestria. She may be a "good" magic user, but isn't the "best" flyer. She tends to get stuck in cloud most of the time while flying up high. She can sometimes forget what she is doing, (she was hit in the head).

But enough rambling lets rewind to this pony's filly hood. To where this alicorn came from her origin, and what history she had with the rulers of Equestria. Princess Celestia and Luna. This is where the story begins exactly 975 years ago.

~975 Years Ago~

A normal sunny day in Equestria up in th skies CloudsDale floats. A city made up of just clouds that only Pegasi are only able to walk on. In CloudsDale lives a young filly alicorn named Reyna. She often was picked on for having a horn and wings. But she had the nicest Pegasus family in CloudsDale. Her dad was named _Comet Rider_, he was a well-built stallion with a dark purple coat. His mane was dark orange with streaks of yellow sufficiently long. His cuite mark was a speeding comet that symbolized his speed of a comet. Her mom was named _Air Waves_ she was a beautiful mare. With a shining sky blue coat. Her mane honey-colored mane tied into a pony-tail. Her cutie mark was three waves that symbolized her ability to make sonic booms. Comet Rider and Air Waves were a part of a new group called The WonderBolts.

Reyna had a young sister named Sunshine a pegasus filly. With a sky blue coat that matched her mother's and a long light orange mane that matched her father's. Still a "blank flank" like Reyna. Sunshine was always happy she was never seen with a frown. She was an excellent flyer, and pasted the flying test easily. While Reyna had to retake it a couple of times. Her dream was to be a WonderBolt like her mom, and dad.

"Mommy, Daddy were leaving! Come on Reyna!" Sunshine said shouting. At the moment Sunshine and Reyna were leaving to meet their friends in Ponyville. "Why are you leaving so early?" Air Waves said curiously. Reyna then walked into the room yawning. She then spoke " I'm coming be *yawn*there in a sec." she said still yawning. "Well come on sleepy head!"

"Uhhhhhh" Reyna groaned.

Air Waves laughs. "What's so funny?" Comet Rider asked as he flew into the room. "It's Reyna being Reyna in the morning." Reyna just rolled her eyes, and flew out the room slightly wobbly. Reyna just walked on the clouds in till she came to an end of one. She looked down and gulped. "Reyna! Reyna!" Sunshine came running to Reyna panting.

"Reyna! *pant* Why did you fly away like that?" Reyna just turn to her and looked into her yellow eyes. "I'm just tired that's all."

"Are you sure?" Sunshine looked at Reyna with puppy dog eyes. Reyna just laughs "Of course! Now let's go meet with our friends!" Sunshine smiles and laughs. They both look down open their wings, and jump. The two fillies fall from the cloud half way down. They start to flap their wings, and soar in the sky.

As the two land they see a group of fillies. Two were Earth ponies and the other two were Unicorns. Reyna and Sunshine both descend and fold their wings in. One on them turned, and shouted "Reyna! Sunshine!"

"Ember!" Reyna went running to her. Sunshine was right behind her on her tail. Their friend's names were Ember, Shock Wave, Beat and Shadows. Ember was an earth pony filly with a light red coat, and orange mane. She's been best friends with Reyna the longest. Shock Wave was always laid-back, and he was a Unicorn filly. He had a blue coat and his mane was really weird. It looked like he was just shocked because his mane was always poofed up. Beat was almost the same as Shock Wave, personally wise. Except he had a habit of saying words like"Dude! Sweet! And Awesome!" He had a white coat and a dark blue mane with purple streaks. The last of their friends hardly speaks he tends to respond to them with grunts and groans. He was a Unicorn with a black coat, and red mane.

~Reyna P.O.V~

"So how's it up in CloudsDale?" Shock Wave said with a cocky grin as always. Before I was about to speak Sunshine flew in front off me. "Oh its just wonderful, nice puffy white clouds every where you look. It's always sunny. And rainbows fill the skies!" Sunshine said gasping for breath.

"Come down Sunshine, and take a breath." Everyone laugh at my super hyper sister.

As we continued to talk and play around two Pegasus stallions suited in gold armor walk right in front of me. One I think had a white coat that looked like it was bleached. The other had a smoke gray coat. That's all I could see since they were wearing all that armor, and even if I did walk around to look for their cutie marks they were still covered.

In a deep voice he spoke "The princesses would like to see you." I still had not moved I was too overwhelmed. 'The princesses of Equestria! What would they want with me?' "O-ok see you guys later." I shuddered out. "Reyna!" I turn to see my sister. "Where are you going?" she asked with curiously dripping from her face. "The princesses need to see me so tell mom and dad where I went, ok?" I looked at her. She rapidly bobbed her head up and down.

The two stallions led me to a golden carriage in which an Earth pony stallion dressed in the same armor as the other two hooked the two Pegasus stallions to the carriage. Then the Earth pony put me on the carriage, and stood be side me.

"Bye Reyna! Be careful!" Sunshine shouted worried. "Don't worry I'll be fine remember to tell mom and dad where I'm at!" I shouted back to her as the stallions begin to flap their wings. Within seconds we take off.

And all I can think about is 'Why would the princesses want to see me?'


End file.
